Lies to Love
by Angelwings2237
Summary: Jeff Hardy is in love with his best friend Mia. He fools her in to think he is someone else and gets her to fall in love with him. What will happen when she finds out its really him?
1. Chapter 1

Mia Jones was a very pretty girl. She had long dark brown hair, brown eyes and was 5 foot 7 inches. She wasn't a size zero but she was a size 6. She was very pretty and all the boys wanted to get with her. Mia always took care of herself and looked good no matter what she wore. She wasn't a spoiled snobby girl. She was nice to anyone who she met. She went to college for a while but found she wanted to be a dancer. She did some videos with lots of famous singers. The girl was the best dancer ever and she was always coming up with new moves. She was the girl that when she walked in a club all eyes were on her. Every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to get with her. On the side of being a dancer she was also a model and she loved it. She was always in the paper hanging out with her good friend Jeff Hardy. Everyone always question if they was dating but they said they was just friends.

You see Jeff and Mia go way back, I am talking high school back. They was best friends in high school. No matter what happened they was always together. Sometimes when Jeff had detention Mia would sneak in just to be with him. Once they got older Mia went to college while Jeff wrestling career took off. They still stayed in touch by calling each other, talking on the internet, and flying to see each other. There was always pictures about them in the magazines about them dating but it wasn't true. What Mia didn't know what Jeff really did love her and he always did since they was teens.

Mia had falling in love with this guy that Jeff had intruded her to. His name was Mark. Mia had never meet Mark in person they just talked on threw the internet. I know how can you fall in love with someone that you have never meet before? They would talk as much as they could and knew everything there was to know about each other. From what Jeff had told her Mark he was a really great guy. She knew she could trust him because Jeff had been the one to tell her about him, but there was something about Mark she didn't know. Something that could change her life forever.

That night Mia had just gotten back from her photo shoot in Pairs. She was tired but wanted to talk to Mark so bad. She got on line and he was there waiting for her.

Mia: Hey baby, I just got home from Paris how are you?

Mark: Better now that you are home.

Mia: You are so sweet. I am going to shower then I will be right back.

Mark: Take your time sweetheart I am going to shower too.

Mia went to get her shower. Just after she had gotten out her cell phone rang. It was Jeff. He wanted to check in on her and make sure everything was okay. She hung up with him then went back to the computer to talk to Mark.

Mia: I am back are you?

Mark: Yes I was just waiting on you.

Mia: I am not going to stay to late tonight, I have to leave in the morning.

Mark: That is fine, were are you going next.

Mia: I am going to be in New York then next week I am going to California maybe we can meet up.

Mark: Oh honey I am sorry next week I am going to Massachusetts.

Mia: Really, that sucks I wanted to be with you so bad.

Mark: I know baby, I will make it up to you.

Mia: Aww your so sweet, I got to get some sleep so I will talk to you tomorrow.

Mark: Alight, talk to you then baby girl. Bye

Mia: Hugs and kisses, Bye.

Mark: Hugs and kisses back.

Mia sinned off line then got ready for bed. She had to be up really early for a photo shoot. She grabbed a drink of water before she fell asleep. That night she fell asleep in dreams of what it would be like when her and Mark would finally meet. What Mia didn't know was she already meet Mark. Matter of a fact she spent more time with him then she really knew. The question was who is Mark really and why is he hiding himself from Mia?

* * *

**R&R please I love to hear what you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Mia just finished with her photo shoot when Jeff walked in the door. He had some type of gift in his hands and food. Mia walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"What is the gift thing for?" She asked him.

"Mark mailed it to my house its for you." He handed it to her. Mia took the gift and opened it she was so happy. She was going to open it but Jeff pulled her out the door.

"Jeff wait, I wanted to open that."

"Not here, open it at home so we can go eat." She laughed as they went out to the car. The started to eat there food in the car while Jeff drove her to her hotel room. Mia got out taking her food with her.

"Thanks for the ride Jeff, are you going to hang out?"

"No, I have to go. I will call you later."

"Okay thanks for the lunch."

"It was my pleasure." Jeff said laughing. Mia closed the car door and walked in to the hotel room. She got a shower and finished her food. She went to get on line to check for Mark. He wasn't on yet so she turned on the TV and waited for him.

Jeff walked in the door of his house and went right to his computer. He went to turn it on just as his brother Matt walked in the door. He knew all about what Jeff was doing to Mia. He found out one day when he walked in on Jeff talking to Mia on the computer. Jeff then spilled his guts to what he was doing. Matt though it wasn't a very good idea because he know once Mia found out that could mess up any chance Jeff had with her.

"Man don't tell me your still messing with her, you need to stop it." Matt said watching Jeff get on the computer.

"I don't know how to, if I do I will break her heart."

"Yeah real smart Jeff and the day she finds out on her own it is you that will be much worse. Look I am going out tonight are you coming?"

"No, I will find a way. Things are going to work out, I just know it." Matt shook his head.

"Your stupid, and acting like a jack ass because when your best friend finds out it is really you, you are going to loose her in all ways. As a friend, and any chance of her loving you."

"If she falls in love with me on the computer maybe she will love me when she finds out its me, I haven't lied to her everything I said was true all but the name."

"And if she don't love you?"

"She will, I know it." Jeff said with hope. Matt walked out the door he knew Jeff was wrong and he knew someone had to let Mia know before she got hurt. He knew this was going on for over a year and she was going to be very hurt.

"What have you gotten yourself in to Jeff." He said getting in his car and leaving.

When Jeff got on Mia was no longer on line. He emailed her and then got off the computer to call her. She didn't answer her phone so he figured she had falling asleep.

The next morning Mia woke up and got on line to see Mark was on. She was so happy she could finally get to talk to him.

Mia: Hey, I missed you so damn much.

Mark: I missed you to. What are you doing tomorrow?

Mia: I have to go to some event for kids.

Mark: Sounds fun.

Mia: I love kids so if will be. Its the best feeling I know seeing them happy.

Mark: You are so amazing.

Mia: Yeah I know. It just makes me happy seeing them happy.

Mark: I found something like that. That I truly love, its a million times better then something that can make you rich.

Mia: And what is it?

Mark: You, what are you doing?

Mia: Just thinking.

Mark: Going to tell me what?

Mia: About what makes me happy.

Mark: I would really love to be a part of making you happy.

Mia smiled she loved him so much and just wanted to be with him. Life really sucked right now because she was very busy with her job.

Mia: Well I am going because I have to some things to do today so I will talk to you tomorrow?

Mark: Tomorrow I am going to be super busy so can we make it the day after?

Mia: Sure, hugs, kisses, bye.

Mark: Hugs, kisses, bye.

* * *

**R&R let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Mia opened the gift that Mark had gotten her. It was a necklace with her name on it and a butterfly. What she found odd was it was the one she seen when her and Jeff were out shopping. She guess that Jeff had told Mark about it or something. She pushed the though aside and put it on. Mia then got on line and email Mark. Then getting ready to go to her next shoot she looked at her cell phone to see Jeff had called last night. She closed the phone because she was already running late.

Jeff had woke up and looked at his cell phone to see if Mia had called yet. Still no call from her so he got on line. He found a email telling Mark she loved the necklace. He wrote her back that he was glad she had liked it and would talk to her when she got on. Jeff knew he had to tell her soon because he couldn't take this anymore. He wanted to be with her not just talking to her as friend anymore. He would find a way to tell her next week when she was coming to his house to stay over night.

Mia had just finished with her shoot then called Jeff. She couldn't wait till this week was up because she would be spending time with her best friend of all time. She picked up the phone and called Jeff to see what he had wanted last night.

"Hey Jeff, what did you need last night?"

"I just wanted to see what you was up to and if your still coming to my house next week?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know you mite have other plans or something." Mia laughed.

"Yeah right, I always pick my best friend over everything!" Jeff knew she did. She would do anything for him, and here he was doing something that could hurt her so bad.

"Mia, we will always be best friends no matter what right?"

"Of course Jeff, why would you ask that?" Jeff had asked Mia that very often.

"I just wanted to know that is all."

"Your not doing drugs again are you?" Jeff laughed.

"No, I am being good like I promised you."

"Good because next time I will let you in rehab." She laughed knowing she would most likely save the day for him as always. "Hey my boss needs me so I will talk to you later and you better have lots of junk food when I get to you house because I am not aloud to eat it at work."

"I will get on that shopping list." Jeff said laughing.

"You better, talk to you later, Bye."

"Bye." Mia hung up and went to see what her boss had wanted.

"Mia, I know you asked me to not book anything for you next week but I only need you one day." Mia really wanted to relax and spend time with Jeff and talk to Mark.

"Just one day, that is all?"

"Yeah, just one day please?"

"Ok I will do it."

"Thanks, I owe you so much. Remember watch what you eat this week when your off." Mia walked away laughing. Everyone knew her so well. Mia had went to her hotel room. She had two more days until her and Jeff would be pigging out on junk food and having a good time. She got on line to see Mark was on.

Mia: Hey, I missed you so much!

Mark: I missed you to, how was your day?

Mia: Good, I have to work one day next week but other then that good.

Mark: You spending time with Jeff next week?

Mia: Yes, your not jealous are you.

Mark: No, I trust you. So you really liked your gift?

Mia: I loved it, thank you so much.

Mark: Anything for my girl.

Mia: Aww, When can I see you?

Mark: Soon honey, I have so much to do the next few weeks but I promise you we will be together soon. You get some rest I will talk to you tomorrow.

Mia: Alight, love you so much, night, bye.

Mark: Love you to, night, bye.

Mia got off line. She was so in love with Mark and couldn't wait to be with him. That was all she wanted. Mia got a shower and ready for bed. The next day she had a video to do and a shoot and she was good to go to Jeff's. What she didn't know was she would soon find out something that would change her life forever.

Jeff had got off the computer and went to get some things for Mia for when she came. He knew she always like hot chocolate when she woke up. He had bough a big box just for her. He was sitting down watching TV when his cell phone rang. It once again was his ex girlfriend trying to get back with him. He just ignored the call because all he wanted was to be with Mia. He just had to find a way to tell her. He had imagined all different ways things would go after he told her. He just hoped she wouldn't hate him after she found out. Jeff went to bed that night dreaming of Mia. Only Mia went to bed dreaming of Mark. Jeff just wished she would be dreaming of him not Mark.

Let me know what you think about it so far. Sorry I had to redo this chapter I messed up. 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

It was now time for Mia to go to Jeff's house and she couldn't wait. She was finally getting a break off work to relax, and be with her best friend. She walked in the door of Jeff's house to find he wasn't home yet. There was a note for her on the table. Mia went over and picked it up.

_Mia,  
I went to the store to pick up some things. Make yourself at home, I shouldn't be long.  
Jeff_

Mia put the note back on the table and went to Jeff's room. She knew he had a computer in there and wanted to use it to email Mark. She turned on the computer then went out to get herself something to drink. She was just about to go back to the computer when Jeff walked in the door.

"Hey, do you need any help?" Mia asked him.

"No I'm good."

"Okay, hey I am going to get on your computer for a few minutes. I wont be long."

"Alight, I will make us something to eat." Jeff said putting away the things he had bought.

Mia walked back in the bedroom and sat down at the computer. She went to sine on line when she noticed something. The name Jeff had set was not his at all. She noticed it was Marks. She sat there looking at the computer putting all the pieces together. Everything he had said sounded like Jeff, and the gift. On top of all that now this. She turned off the computer and walked out to the kitchen. She sat down at the table and looked up at Jeff.

"Can I ask you something, and you be truthful about it?" She didn't want him to lie to her anymore.

"Yeah, I am always truthful with you." Jeff said to her.

"Yeah.... sure..... Jeff are you Mark? I mean are you messing with me on the computer?"

"No, that is just crazy."

"Then explain to me why is his name on you account?" Jeff forgot about that when he left her on his computer.

"Okay, it is me."

"Is this some sick joke, did you get your laugh from me? Who else was in on this?" She asked him very pissed off.

"It wasn't a joke, no one knew but me and Matt."

"Then why did you do this to me!"

"Because I love you, and every time I got the balls to ask you out, you had a boyfriend. So I did that so you would stay single and I would have my chance to ask you out again but it got all messed up and out of hand."

"I still can't believe you did this to me, some best friend you are. I am going back home for a while I need time away." Mia walked to the door with her things.

"All I wanted was for you to love me the way I love you." Jeff said feeling like his heart was broken.

"I did." Mia said then walked out the door.

A year had passed and Mia had gotten rid of her internet. Jeff had tried to email even try to call but all her numbers where changed. He was starting to give up hope on ever talking to her again. That was till one day he bumped in to her at the store.

"Mia?" Jeff said just looking at her as if she was a ghost.

"Yeah, Jeff its me. So how have you been?"

"Not so good, you?"

"Fine I guess." Jeff knew she was lying because her life was in the news all the time.

"I heard you was in a bad relationship?" He asked her being nosey.

"Yeah, but that's in the past now."

"Do you want to come over to my house and hang out like old times?"

"I guess, I don't have anything better to do."

"Okay, I have to make one more stop then I will be there. Do you still have the key?" Mia pulled out her keys and showed Jeff the key to his house. "Good then I will see you soon." He went to pay for this things then left. Mia finished shopping then went to Jeff's house to wait for him.

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

When Jeff got home he walked in the door to see Mia asleep on the couch. He was glad she was back and he wanted to work things out. He put away his things then went to wake her.

"Hey wake up, can we talk?"

"Yeah, what do you want to talk about? Its been a year since we talked."

"I want to talk about us."

"What about us?"

"Look I know you hate me for what I did to you, but I only did it because I love you and I want to be with you."

"You should have just told me that from the beginning not messed with me like you did."

"I know and I am very sorry for..." Mia leaned over and kissed him cutting him off.

"So you forgive me?"

"Yes and no, you have to make it up to me."

"Oh really?" Jeff said laughing.

"Yep, now ask don't be a idiota" Jeff laughed and kissed her back.

"So will you go out with me?"

"Yes, I would be stupid to make you wait any longer."

* * *

**Sorry it is short. let me know what you think.**


End file.
